


All By Myself

by Merfilly



Category: Fast and the Furious Series
Genre: Gen, Introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-12
Updated: 2010-05-12
Packaged: 2017-10-15 05:32:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/157528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mia has an emptiness around her, but...</p>
            </blockquote>





	All By Myself

**Author's Note:**

  * For [saekhwa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/saekhwa/gifts).



It was a month or so after Jesse's funeral that really, finally brought home to Mia just how alone she really was now. Vince was in jail, Letty and Dom were over the border, and Leon had apparently headed north. Some said Vancouver, others said Seattle, but none of them said 'home' when they talked about Leon.

Mia rarely said 'home' either. It was a house, full of dead memories and lost dreams. She would come in, stare at her stack of books, and scowl. What was the point, after all?

In the end, though, she was a Toretto. Dom might have killed everything they'd held dear by reaching too far, but Mia still existed. She wasn't just Dominic's little sister.

She didn't need a damn thing from him or any of them to make her dream come true.


End file.
